


Hot drinks and Cold hands

by Neeabux



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, cats and dumb sweaters, lots a kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Makotos Birthday and it was snowing so nothing like a hot drink and cold handed cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot drinks and Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> MORE LATE DRAPPELS BECAUSE MAKO BAE B-DAY 
> 
> This is v smol because its 1 am and i have testing tomorrow

It was cold, but Makoto didn't mind. He was in Haru's house on the couch in a bunch of blankets. He perked up when Haru walked over with too mugs handing Makoto one. 

They sat down and cuddled up for a bit watching some movie that was playing on the channel they were on. 

Haru shifted a bit to look at Makoto. Makoto smiled at him Haru smiled and giggled a bit making Makoto blush. 

"You know Haru-chan, you have a really nice laugh and smile!" 

Haru went pink and looked away as Makoto chuckled. 

"Drop the '-chan'" Haru smiled he knew Makoto would never stop calling him 'Haru-chan' which was almost too comforting. 

Haru shifted so he was in Makoto's lap and facing him. He played with Makoto's cat sweater for a bit the finally looked at Makoto. 

"Happy Birthday Makoto" Makoto laughed "Aah thank you Har-" 

Haru made the move, he kissed Makoto lightly. 

"I love you Makoto"  
"I love you too Haru-chan" 

They laid down and cuddled up for a bit before they fell asleep.


End file.
